


Unexpected

by Dino_andTiger_Fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_andTiger_Fest/pseuds/Dino_andTiger_Fest
Summary: Jongdae falls, even when he isn’t supposed to.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #53
> 
> Author's note: i hope everyone who gets to read this enjoys it somehow!!! c:
> 
> written by LJ user [wonderstruckxxx](https://wonderstruckxxx.livejournal.com/)

Jongdae thinks it’s laughable how the horrendous, suffocating tie his mother had forced him to wear is sort of a representation of how the next years of his life will turn out. It’s not like he had a say on which tie he wanted to wear, on how he wanted to live.

It’s only been a week since he stepped foot on Gimpo Airport, forgetting how cold and bitter the January air feels on bare skin. His buttoned up shirt and fitted slacks did not help fight the strong gusts of air that relentlessly came at him. He had shivered all the way to the car, relishing the heat that came from the heater as soon as he got in. He tried as much as he could, tried to forget what he had came home for. But as soon as he got in the car, together with the warmth, came the truth that slapped him awake from his reverie. His one year was up.

Now, he’s a couple of hours away from the beginning a life that he never imagined for himself, a life that he grew up resenting, thankful that he wasn’t going to be subjected to it. It was a no-brainer, his older brother, Jongdeok, was to inherit the top position in the company once their father retires. Jongdeok was perfect for the job, he was charming and easy-going. His confidence boosted his personality. He was everything Jongdae wasn’t. But Jongdae grew to accept that he couldn’t be his brother, and that he’s much more comfortable off of the limelight. Everything was set then, but things don’t go as planned, and despite being accepted to the top medical school in the world, he had to give up his dream of becoming a surgeon for business school.

Instead of Jongdeok, he, Kim Jongdae, is to become the CEO of Kim Enterprises.

He downed another shot of soju, the smooth, clear, and familiar liquid burning down his throat. The heat reminding him of a distant memory, of youth, of friendship, of freedom. He blinks away the memories, because they’re of no use to him now. He can’t afford to reminisce, because every time he remembers, he hurts. And he hurts, because he’s left the face and carry the responsibilities that were never meant for him. He hates how even though he tries so hard, he would only always be his brother’s replacement. He tries, even though his heart isn’t in it.

“Jongdae?”

He blinks his thoughts and feelings away, leaving a blank, calculated look on his face, a look that took him years to perfect. Because he’d rather distance himself from people than let them know how miserable he feels. Because it’s the people he trust the most that end up breaking his heart.

It’s his brother’s best friend and the company’s CFO, Junmyeon standing by the door, clad in a suit similar to his, all black with white lapels. He still has that look in his eyes, that look of sympathy and worry that had been their since the burden of becoming the future CEO had been placed on Jongdae’s shoulders. The gesture isn’t unappreciated, but he finds it ironic. Because Junmyeon is his brother’s best friend, Junmyeon knew. Junmyeon knew but he didn’t do anything about it.

Before he realizes it, there’s a bitter taste lingering in his mouth, “Yes, hyung?”

The words come out sharper than he intended, and he sees the shift in Junmyeon’s demeanor. The older man becomes more guarded, and the worry in his eyes turn into something more.

Jongdae has known Junmyeon long enough to realize that the lip biting and the scratching of the back of the neck meant that he had bad news to deliver.

“I know this is probably one of the last things you want to hear right now, but word has been going around that you’re going to be engaged soon,” Junmyeon pauses.

Of course, he knew it would come up sooner or later. Of course, after a failed engagement and the disownment of a son, his parents would still push through for an arrangement like this. It’s true that the company isn’t in a good place right now, but Jongdae finds it unnecessary and insensitive to place him in this position.

“And I know this isn’t the greatest time for this, but your brother wanted you to know.”

Junmyeon hands over a white envelope. He takes a peek, and different feelings flood him all at once. It’s a set of photos, mostly of his brother with a bundle of cloth pressed to his chest, a tiny bundle of joy in his arms, a genuine smile on his lips. It’s the last one that makes him forget, makes him realize that his sacrifice was worth it after all.

~~~~

When he was younger, it was gatherings like these that he hated the most. His parents, his mother in particular, loved hosting social events wherein they invite all their business partners and everyone within their social network. He hates them with a passion, how suffocating the suit and tie were, how overwhelming the attention was.

When he was 12, he’d hide behind the curtains, away from his parents, away from the questioning and judging eyes of the people he’d never even met. When he was 16, he learned that the best way to live through yet another social event was to find people his age who share the same sentiment. That’s how he met Baekhyun, his best friend, the son of one of their business partners.

Getting to study in another country was one of the greatest gifts of the universe to him. Being away for 4 years meant missing 4 of the dreaded yearly social events. And right now, minutes away from being named the CEO of the Kim Industries, one of the biggest metal producers in South Korea, he can confidently say that at 25 years old, there’s still nothing that could compare to his hate for his mother’s yearly balls.

“Now, I would like to present, my son, Kim Jongdae, the next CEO of Kim Industries.”

He feels his entire body tense, but his mind wills his body to stand and bow at the people who he will soon be interacting with, even if he doesn’t want to. Because that’s his job now, and this sacrifice for his brother indeed has a huge price.

Minutes later, when his father finishes his speech and applause ceases, he’s suddenly the center of attention. Business partners and the hopefuls approach him left and right. He makes small talk because that’s what he’s taught to do, what he’s supposed to do.

At the corner of his eyes, he sees Junmyeon and his father chatting with a tall man, whose back is all that can be seen.

During the time he was in China, he had been out of the loop, meaning he’s not entirely aware yet about the heirs of their partner companies. Although, he knows about the thick folder on his desk, with detailed profiles of the men who he would have to be on good terms with.

And he assumes the man his father and Junmyeon are talking to is someone important, the heir of a close partner perhaps. It’s not often that he sees the two men talking to one partner at the same time. Which peaks his interest, and he finds himself walking towards the three.

“Speak of the devil,” Junmyeon says, a glint of something Jongdae couldn’t place apparent in his eyes.

The gears in his mind start working. The three men had been talking about him, sure, that’s normal. He’s the new guy after all. But he really could not place the look in Junmyeon’s eyes in the equation, what could it mean.

The unknown man turns around, rendering him speechless for a moment. It was…

“Park Chanyeol. It’s nice to finally meet you, Kim Jongdae.”

~~~~~

He supposes he should have seen it coming. Because really, despite working his ass off, he always knew that his parents still don’t trust him as much as they trusted his brother. But selling off his freedom to save the company is something he refused to believe.

The first encounter with Park Chanyeol had caught him off guard, because Park Chanyeol was the heir of their long-time rival company. Park Industries had been neck and neck with them for the longest time, and recent reports say that with the recent happening in the company, Park Industries has exceeded, even doubled their worth.

He would hate to admit it, but theire company is at the knick of bankruptcy. Which is why, according to his mother, they’re creating a tie that would save what their family has worked on for years.

The Parks have a daughter, but she had already married a Japanese business partner. And the Kims only have him left, after what had happened with his brother. That leaves him and Park Chanyeol.

It’s not an uncommon practice anymore, business marriages that involve the same gender. Because more often than not, there was no romance involved, the marriages are purely for business purposes. It was more or less a binding contract that would benefit both parties. And all it needed is understanding between the two people involved, and at least maybe a sense of companionship.

But Jongdae… Jongdae knows he shouldn’t, knows he couldn’t, but it’s only been three weeks since his parents dropped the bomb on him, two weeks since he started working with Park Chanyeol, but he was already having dangerous thoughts and feelings.

He has had a fair share of experiences with women and men. But Park Chanyeol was really something.

He knows what kind of person the man in question is. Chanyeol has a way of getting what he wants. And what he wants, he gets. If the articles he has read had even just a pinch of truth in them, Park Chanyeol is both a playboy and a gentleman.

He had dated a lot of people, and of course the public had taken interest, he’s one of the country’s most eligible bachelors after all. People took interest at how short-lived his relationships were, only lasting for 3 months at the most. But the thing was, none of his exes had bad-mouthed him. They had said nothing but good things, only that Chanyeol seemed to be looking for something else.

So sitting across the same man in his company’s board room, finalizing the terms of their company merger and marriage contract, Jongdae wonders how and why Park Chanyeol agreed to be married to him.

In the two weeks they’ve been working together, he saw how hardworking the said man was. He was driven, but somehow cunning. He knows he’s charming, and he knows how to use that fact to his advantage.

The first week, Chanyeol had toured him at their company building. And he noted how everyone seemed to swoon whenever Chanyeol would flash his patented smile. Which, even though he hated to admit, was really, really something.

They hadn’t really talked about things outside of the company workings. Chanyeol would try to initiate personal conversations, but he would always dodge them, because he knows that sooner or later, he’d be affected by the man’s charms as well. And he’d like to prevent that from happening, for as long as possible.

“Jongdae?”

He spares Chanyeol a glance but is caught off guard by the cup of coffee pushed towards him.

“I asked your secretary to bring us some coffee, I hope you don’t mind,” Chanyeol says, flashing him that million dollar smile that has now started taken effect on him.

He returns the smile with something he hopes at least resembles one. He feels his cheeks heating up by the moment, but really, he should stop blaming his weak heart at this point. He should stop blaming himself everytime his pulse races, or every time he blushes. Because it’s not his fault really.

It’s not his fault, it’s Chanyeol’s.

It’s Park Chanyeol’s fault, and he smiles at the thought that he can keep blaming the same man for his the skips of heart for a very, very long time.


End file.
